I remember
by Asma
Summary: It's raining, two young boys thinking separated ... then .... its the meeting moments ^^ My mitko story ^^


I remember  
  
  
  
  
  
By : Asma  
  
  
  
It was raining outside and too cold .. Kogure was sitting beside his younger sister and mother in the living room .. a cup of Coffee was in his hand staring at the rainfall outside.  
  
"Hisashi .. I love you .. 1 year now from your return to the basketball team .."  
  
smiling ..  
  
" I didn't expect that you'll return someday to the basketball and me again .. that day was painful and wonderful in the same time ..  
  
I remember your eyes .. they were saying so many words .. I always understand you even when you don't talk to me my soul mate .. God.. how much I love you "  
  
"Kogure !! " his mother called him .  
  
" yes mother "  
  
" well you take your sister to her bed !! "  
  
" sure ! "  
  
he hold his sister motherly and take her upstairs .. when he reached her bed putted her in it, Then walked to window and start remembering …  
  
" I remember when you hold my head after the practice .. and told me how much you are sorry .. it was after a few days from your return .. "  
  
smiling ..  
  
" you didn't let me off until I told you that I forgive you and forget all what happened ..you didn't know that I already did when you came back ..  
  
I remember ( laughing ) you toke me up in happiness .. and hugged me so tightly "  
  
he stared at the rain again .. and sighed ..  
  
" wish you here with me Hisashi .. it would be a wonderful night "  
  
" what are you doing now !! I suppose you are sleeping .. I remember that night .. it was too cold .. and you were so lazy that you slept while hugging me after whispering me you'r happiness while you are with me "  
  
sighing " me too Hisashi .. you can't imagine how much it's hard to not be with you .. days without you are so cold, so hard and so empty.  
  
His tears started falling down in happiness .. remembering some poems about  
  
"The friends":  
  
He may be a fool ..  
  
a liar and cruel  
  
..  
  
He may be wicked..  
  
nasty and mean..  
  
not kind or gentle ..  
  
or even serene ..  
  
But he's my friend..  
  
whom I care for ..  
  
smiling  
  
" if Hisashi heard me he'll gonna choke me "  
  
=============  
  
in other house Mitsui were watching T.V .. actually he wasn't watching .. he was remembering Kogure's face when he kissed him goodbye two days ago..  
  
two days of raining .. no practice .. no study .. can't even go out ..  
  
because all of this he can't see his beloved Min-kun ..  
  
" how he still love me after all what I did to him ?! "  
  
" he has a big heart .. loved me and still love me "  
  
he shake his head in sadness ..  
  
" I remember that night and well not gonna forget it ever ..  
  
it was too dark .. In my gangster days .. me and other 2 gangsters were hitting 2 other boys when suddenly Kogure saw us and ran to get some help .. I didn't know him and my partner told me to stop him .. I ran after him .. he was so scared .. Suddenly Kogure fall down .. and injured his leg .. "  
  
Mitsui started remember what happened …..  
  
" aahhh !! my leg ?! " Kogure moan.  
  
" I finally catch ya .. there's no way to escape "  
  
Mitsui got near from Kogure's face " don't tell anybody about what you saw tonight .. nor I'll kill you .. do you understand me !! "  
  
Kogure opend his eyes Widely .. " Mitsui !! "  
  
  
  
He looked down " I can't believe it !! "  
  
Mitsui hold his shirt so tough and shouted " what do you mean !! who are you !! "  
  
" what happened to you !! what's wrong with you !! Mitsui !! "  
  
Mitsui slaped him meanly" tell me who are you nor I'll gonna kill you "  
  
Kogure smiled painfully " you even didn't recognize me ?! "  
  
" it's me Kogure .. Hisashi Mitsui " repeated it painfully  
  
Mitsui SHOKED ..  
  
He slaped him again and painfully he said  
  
" why I saw you again why.. Kogure !? "  
  
" I through you'r out of my life .. I want to forget you forever"  
  
Kogure slaped him instead and start crying " you are so stringy .. so unjust .. "  
  
Mitsui sighed " oh my god .. oh my god .. I didn't want to see you .. "  
  
Kogure started crying in silence .. tears were dropping in deep sorrow..  
  
Mitsui didn't know what to do .. he hold's Kogure's face .. saying:  
  
" Kogure I don't worth any tears from you .. I changed I'm not the old one, you must change too .. you have to forget the past .. "  
  
Kogure start laughing through his tears " yes .. the past .. who cares about the past "  
  
Suddenly he putted his hand on his heart and said …  
  
" yes Hisashi Mitsui we must diseroot our past .. our memories .. our …..  
  
he stoped …  
  
and stared at Mitsui who was not looking at him, instead staring at the moon above and dry some tears.  
  
"Kogure .. I have new life now, and it's so difficult to escape from it "  
  
" you was the only one who chosed this life .. "  
  
" you don't know anything "  
  
" no I know Mitsui .. I know that you are now far away from me .. far away " ..  
  
he stood up when Mitsui said ..  
  
" can you walk ?! "  
  
" who cares ! "  
  
" forget me .. Kogure forget me "  
  
" ……………… "  
  
  
  
  
  
Mitsui wont forget Kogure's look when he said those words to him .. he started walking until he despaired in the darkness .. Mitsui remembered that he told the other gangsters that he hit the boy .. he really meant that cause he hurt his heart and it's painfully more than body pain .  
  
  
  
Mitsui start crying after his remembrance …  
  
" Min-kun .. I LOVE you .. and I'll love you forever ".  
  
It was 11 pm .. too late .. too dark .. but he can't wait .. he felt that he must see Kogure .. he can't wait .. until morning ..  
  
He ran to the phone and calls Kogure's house ..  
  
" is Kogure here ?! "  
  
" yes " Kogure's mother give him the head-phone ..  
  
" who's speaking ! "  
  
" Min-kun " Mitsui said ..  
  
" Hisashi ! "  
  
the tow voice said in the same time …  
  
"I was in need to talk to you …."  
  
the tow voices said in same time .. again ..  
  
" ohhh !! "  
  
" Min-kun ! "  
  
" ……… "  
  
"Min-kun!?!!!! "  
  
" ahhh…..( sighed ) "  
  
" I need you Min-kun … please .. "  
  
" I ….. Hisashi "  
  
" I'll come over now "  
  
" no .. please Hisashi for my sake .. it's raining .. no … "  
  
but Mitsui end the contact …..  
  
He ran and ran under the rain .. all his clothes were wet .. but he didn't care .. all what he want .. was Kogure's face ..  
  
the way was too long .. when he arrived .. he toke a long breath and walk to Kogure's house ..  
  
suddenly he saw someone beside the tree near of Kogure's house ..  
  
" is he's …. ? "  
  
he ran under tree .. and sow.. Kogure standing by the tree's .. all his body and face was wet .. shrinking and looking to him with warmly smile ..  
  
Mitsui didn't know what to do !! he haled his legs to Kogure's place … Mitsui's face was wet because of rain and also tears ….  
  
  
  
" Min-kun ?? … "  
  
" I just love you Hisashi " he put his head on Mitsui's chest ..  
  
Mitsui toke one of Kogure's hand and put it over his heart and the other hand was holding Kogure's face kissed him tenderly in his eyes ..  
  
" I missed you my soul mate " he started yammer ..  
  
" me too Hisashi .. me too " staring at Mitsui's eyes ..  
  
Kogure's hair was on his face .. Mitsui hold it and whispered ..  
  
" Are you ok ! "  
  
" yes " with a little smile ..  
  
"Hisashi .. " Kogure set his forehead on Mitsui's forehead .. " we must go to my house .. it's too cold here "..  
  
" alright .. Min-kun "  
  
they walk together to Kogure's house .. Kogure's mother was surprised but she preferred to keep quiet .. and prepare some hot chocolate for the two wet boys  
  
later in Kogures bedroom ..  
  
" I know .. it maybe a small pajama .. but it'll make you warm" smiling ..  
  
" thank you Min-kun " he put Kogure's hand on his face ..  
  
Kogure hold Mitsui's face ..  
  
" with all my pleasure my wonderful Hisashi "  
  
They were sitting in Kogure's bed .. and drinking hot chocolate ..  
  
" Hisashi .. well you sleep with me tonight ? "  
  
" but your mother .. "  
  
Kogure put his finger on Mitsui's lips ..  
  
" don't worry about my mother "  
  
" ok ! " smiling ..  
  
they didn't know who they fell in sleep, all what they remember was hugging each other ..  
  
in morning the sky was so pure as Kogure and Mitsui's heart ..  
  
" good morning .. Min-kun " kissing Kogure's head ..  
  
" good morning Hisashi ..dear "  
  
Mitsui looked to Kogure's face ..Kogure was without glasses .. he smiled  
  
but Mitsui still looking at him .. Kogure blushed shyly..  
  
Mitsui hugged him so tightly so strongly and kissed him warmly in his shoulder.  
  
" my heart well always love you .. Hisashi " Kogure said ..  
  
" and Hisashi's heart will always call and want Min-kun " Mitsui replied ..  
  
they smiled to each other and went out, going to the gym with full of happiness .  
  
~~* THE END *~~ 


End file.
